


Black Tie

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Clothing Kink, Humor, M/M, Pokemon Kink Meme, Public Display of Affection, Rivalry, Suits, Teasing, Ties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how they crash Leaf's wedding.</p><p><a href="http://pokanon.livejournal.com/517.html?thread=2208005#t2208005">Original prompt:</a> <i>"So I like men in suits. Please give me Green in a suit :D Red/Green is preferred."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

So Leaf's getting married.

It's probably one of the only things that could have convinced Red to take a brief vacation from the mountain. Leaf practically orders Green to make sure that Red doesn't show up in his battered vest and threadbare jeans—which is a fair concern, really—so Green drags Red to a tailor and gets him outfitted _properly._

Red looks lost without his cap, so Green meets him halfway with a fedora. Red fiddles with the gold cuff links and shifts nervously beneath the fine cloth, but all Green can see is how the suit accents his slim figure and deepens the red of his eyes and, well. He swallows hard, pays for everything, and manages to keep his hands to himself until they get home and the suit is safely in the closet.

The next day, they head to the Sevii Islands, where the wedding is taking place. They arrive a day early, and Leaf laughs as she hugs Red and kisses Green's cheek. "I'm so glad you made it," she says.

She turns as her fiancee approaches. "Congratulations," Green says as he clasps Ethan's hand, and Red tips his hat, a rare smile crossing his face.

\--

In the limousine to the reception hall, Red casually reaches over and rests a hand on Green's knee. Green gives him a warning glance, but Red doesn't even look at him. Slowly over the next ten minutes his hand inches higher and higher up Green's thigh, fingers feather-light as they run over expensive cloth and sensitive skin, until finally Green jerks his leg away.

"I hate you," Green hisses, and Red's lips curve before he turns away.

Two can play at that game, Green thinks.

\--

Green feels Red's eyes on him and leans in more closely to listen to Bertha. Red is trapped in a conversation with Whitney, and Green has been doing his best to press his advantage.

Green's hand drifts up to his tie and hovers there, tugging lightly at the knot, fingers nestled in the hollow of his throat, almost hidden by his shirt collar. He finally pulls the tie a little looser, feeling the silk skim across his fingertips. Red's hand twitches in the corner of his eye. Now that his tie's comfortable, Green's hand moves down to drift across his waistcoat and fiddle with the top button of his jacket.

"—Victory Road," Bertha says. Green nods, smiling, then looks up to find Red's gaze. Even from beneath his hat, Green can see the hunger in his eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," Green says.

\--

Green sees Red's eyes widen when he drops to his knees on the tiled closet floor, the naked lightbulb above them illuminating everything in harsh light or deep shadow, but then he's pressing his palm flat and firm against the swell in Red's slacks and he has other things to pay attention to. He smiles, slow, as he unzips the fly, and licks his lips as he draws it out, fingers lightly teasing. He brings his mouth closer and—just before he touches—waits, biting his lower lip to hide a smile as his eyelashes flutter, considering.

"Say please," Green murmurs.

Red's hiss of frustration makes him chuckle. He'd expected him to push his hips forward, too, and easily slams him back against the wall. "I said," Green breathes across the head, glancing up to see the other man swallow hard, "Say _please._ "

"No," Red whispers, but it comes out so shaky it might as well be _Yes_ and Green's feeling generous—their best friend just got married, after all. He leans forward and curls his smile to fit around him. Red is heavy on his tongue, panting above him, and his head smacks back against the wall when Green's cheeks hollow.

He clenches fists into the fabric of Red's slacks, leaving creases that his suit jacket will be able to hide, after. But Red won't be able to hide his flushed cheeks, his glazed eyes.

Green'll make sure of that.

He sets up an easy, slow rhythm and feels Red's hips rock in time, does things with his tongue that make Red shake, pulls off to press open kisses down the side. "Red," he whispers, and waits until he sees Red's eyes refocus on his wet, bruised lips and curled fingers. "You need to wear suits more often," and then he takes him deep.

Red's choked gasp cuts off as he brings a hand up to his mouth, biting down. Green would be upset at losing the sound if he weren't busy pressing forward slowly, relaxing his throat, taking him a little bit at a time—he's always had a bit of gag reflex, despite what rumors say. He grabs Red's hips and pulls him deeper, savoring the tightness, the pressure that says he'll have a sore throat in the morning. He loves it, wants more of it, but Red's so lost that he probably can't do more than try and remember how to breathe.

Green pulls free with a gasp for air before he pulls Red back in again, but Red's still not moving. Impatient, on the next stroke Green reaches up and yanks hard on Red's tie, making him overbalance. He pulls free as Red's palms slam into the wall behind them. Their eyes meet. Green's lips pull into a smirk and Red's eyes narrow.

The hands in his hair are surprisingly gentle, and Green feels the cufflinks press cool against the delicate skin behind his ears as Red cradles the back of his head. But all tenderness is forgotten once Red starts fucking his mouth.

Green loses himself to the heat building in his throat, the slick, easy motion, the way his own cock is jumping in his hand, to how hard he can suck and how well he can pace his ragged breaths. He swallows around him and Red's hips stutter; Green looks up and says _I could finish you, right now._

Red's pupils are blown wide as he shakes his head, his nails digging into Green's skull. Green lets him get in two more thrusts, three. Then he's about to come himself and hell if he's going to lose it first, so he swallows again, hard. Red chokes on a sob and the taste of it, the look on Red's face as his jaw goes slack, the ache in his throat snaps whatever control Green had left. He shudders as he comes, sagging into Red, who's sagging back against the wall.

Green leans back, wiping at his mouth, dazed. Red slides down to sit on the floor and pull Green towards him, ivory buttons pressed against his sweaty neck. Green coughs a little and relaxes into the embrace, wonders how he's going to explain the stains on his jacket.

\--

The janitor walks into the closet before Green can finish zipping his fly and shrieks loudly enough to bring half the hotel floor running. Leaf doesn't talk to either of them for three months.

Green looks at the two suits hanging side-by-side in his closet, the fedora that's still on top of his dresser from where he tossed it when they got home, and thinks it was probably worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> // written 13 Sep 2010 to 20 May 2011 (._.)  
> For [DNftST](https://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/26403.html) #56, "Clothes."


End file.
